Dhilluku Dhuddu 2
Dhilluku Dhuddu 2 is a 2019 Indian Tamil-language horror comedy film written and directed by Rambhala. The film stars Santhanam and Shritha Sivadas in lead roles, while Rajendran and Urvashi play supportive roles. eTimes|website=m.timesofindia.com|language=en|access-date=2019-02-01}} The film's soundtrack is composed by Shabir. Dhilluku Dhuddu 2 Tamil Movie Dhilluku Dhuddu 2 Review, Cast & Crew, Release Date, Photos, Videos|website=FilmiBeat|language=en|access-date=2018-12-10}} The film is a sequel to 2016 film Dhilluku Dhuddu. The film finished its shoot in 40 days. The film released on 7 February 2019. Plot Viji (Santhanam) and his maternal uncle (Rajendran) are happy-go-lucky guys who creates nuisance for their neighbors due to their drunken antics. The neighbors try out different methods to escape their antics, but in vain. One of the neighbors, Karthik, who is a doctor by profession, comes across nurse Maya (Shritha Sivadas), whom he is in love with. However, when Karthik tries to express his love, he is beaten black and blue by a mysterious ghost. After finding out details about Maya and the ghost, the doctor and other neighbors plot against Viji to make him fall in love with Maya and let the ghost take care of Viji. Injured in a fight, Viji seeks physiotherapy help, and him falling in love with Maya was engineered by his neighbors. Things take a twist, and Viji is thrashed by the ghost. Viji finds out that Maya's father (Bipin) is a powerful magician in Kerala, and he had set the ghost to protect Maya. Viji sets out to Kerala to convince Maya's father, along with his uncle. They insult Maya's father, and he sets out to do a pooja to harm them. In order to escape that, they ask for Chakra Mahadevi's (Urvashi) help. It turns out that both Maya's father and Mahadevi are fake, and there is a real ghost protecting Maya. They go to a black magician where he reveals the flashback about the ghost.In 1857 a british man named George willams came to india where he proposed the girls and spoiled their lives. Due to a transfer he came to kerala were his lustful thoughts fell on Devyani kutti bu he was unaware that she was the daughter of the king of black magic Marthanda varma.Soon Marthanda varma came to know about George so to kill George He took the great Yatchi palm script on a pournami day and he gave an order to Yatchi to protect his Daughter. That night George proposes Devyani and at that Moment Yatchi killed George.After those britishers went he stuffed Yatchi into an idle and buries it . After that Maya's father says that he has a similar Yatchi in his house so the magician does some pooja to find out whether it is active so that time it is active.To kill the yatchi they need to retrieve the palmscript from the Bungalow where maya's father took the yatchi. Viji and others had various encounters with other ghosts there and then they finally retrieved the palmscript and killed the ghost. End credits shows viji and maya getting married. Cast * Santhanam as Vijay (Viji) * Shritha Sivadas as Dr. Maya * Rajendran as Viji's uncle * Urvashi as Chakra Mahadevi * Bipin as Garudaraja Bhattadhri aka Maya's father * T. M. Karthik as Dr. Karthik * K. Sivasankar as Viji's Neighbour * K. Bujji Babu as Viji's Neighbour * G. Marimuthu as Thalaivar * Ramar as Viji's Neighbour * Sri Kala * Deepti as Yatchi Marketing The first look poster of the film was released on 24 October 2018. The official teaser of the film (teaser one) was released on 29 October 2018. The second teaser of the film was unveiled on 14 January 2019 on the eve of Thai Pongal and both of the teasers were opened to positive reviews from the audience. Release References Category:Indian films Category:Tamil-language films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Indian comedy horror films Category:Films set in a fictional location Category:Indian haunted house films Category:Indian sequel films Category:2019 films